


Prove You Wrong

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lace Panties, M/M, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Phil doesn't want to have sex with Dan so Dan makes him jealous. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 7





	Prove You Wrong

Dan and Phil had been dating for almost three years, and they hadn't had sex yet. And Dan was a little frustrated with that. It wasn't like he hadn't been trying, he'd done pretty much everything he could to get Phil in bed. But Phil wasn't having it apparently.

"You're just too cute," Phil giggled as he kissed Dan, snuggling up beside him in their bed.

"Just cute?" Dan demanded. "Not hot or sexy or?"

"Bear," Phil sighed as Dan turned his back. "I still love you," he traced circles on Dan's back.

"Oh do you?"

"Of course I do. How could I not?" Phil kissed Dan's neck, pulling Dan against his chest.

"Then why can't we have sex?" Dan pulled away from Phil and rolled over to face him.

Phil looked away from him, biting his lip. "I just... Don't see you that way. You're my cute little bear."

"Whatever." Dan got out of bed, "I'll sleep in my room tonight." He stalked out, leaving Phil to cuddle with his pillow.

Dan fumed to himself as he got into his bed. He'd tried so hard, and Phil just kept being uncooperative. Dan had needs, and he didn't want to have to cheat on Phil to fulfill them. He was awake all night, plotting a way to get what he wanted from Phil. On the other side of the wall, Phil was awake too, wondering how long Dan would be mad at him for.

They both got up at their usual time the next morning, and watched an anime as they had their cereal, as usual. Neither of them spoke about what had happened the night before.

"I'm going to go out for lunch with Chris," Phil said, poking his head into Dan's room where Dan was working on video ideas.

"Alright," Dan mumbled, trying to look upset although he'd been the one who'd told Chris to ask Phil to lunch.

"Hey," Phil sat in the bed next to him, pushing his laptop to the side. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Dan gave Phil a sad smile.

Phil returned it and kissed him gently, "I'll be back soon. I love you."

"Love you too. Have fun." Dan waited until the door had closed before getting out of bed. He had hidden the lace panties in the back of his drawer for a time like this, it was finally time to use them. He put them on under his baggiest pair of jeans, forgoing the belt. He made sure he was wearing a short shirt, and settled back into bed to wait for Phil to return. While he was waiting he had a devious idea.

He began tweeting to his fans to send him selfies, and began liking all the pictures of cute boys. Within five minutes he had a text from Phil.

Phil: What are you doing?  
Dan: What do you mean?  
Phil: Your Twitter  
Dan: Just having some fun  
Phil: I'll be home in 10 minutes. You'd better be doing that for a video  
Dan: Jealous much?  
Phil: 5 minutes

Dan smirked and tossed his phone to the side, resuming liking photos. Some of the guys were really hot.

Phil burst into the apartment five minutes later, storming up the stairs to where Dan was waiting on the bed.

"What're you doing?"

"Just hanging out on Twitter." Dan turned his laptop to show Phil a picture of one of the guys, "He's hot don't you think?"

Phil shoved the laptop aside, straddling Dan. "You are mine," he growled in Dan's ear. "You are not allowed to do that."

"Stop me." Dan pushed Phil off, grabbing his laptop and starting to look at more pictures.

Phil slammed the laptop shut, pushing it off the bed. It landed on the floor with a small thump as he got on top of Dan, grinding against the younger man as he roughly kissed him. Dan smiled as he buried his hands in Phil's hair, gently tugging at the ends and moaning as Phil bit a hickey on his neck. He whimpered when Phil pulled away, but the Phil just pulled off Dan's shirt before removing his own, tossing them both on the floor before reattaching their lips.

Phil pulled away again, this time to slowly undo Dan's jeans and pull them off. He chuckled when he saw the lace, "Very sexy Dan."

"I try." Dan unbuckled Phil's belt, sliding it off easily, "Hurry up. I've waited long enough."

"Oh have you?" Phil whispered in Dan's ear. "Maybe I'll just make you wait some more." He pulled his jeans off before kissing Dan's neck again, moving to his chest, leaving a trail of hickeys down to his bellybutton before moving back up, denying contact to the squirming man beneath him.

"Please Phil." Dan tugged Phil's hair, "Please fuck me."

"I will." Phil sat up, gently kissing Dan before standing up, "I'll be right back." He walked quickly to his bedroom, grabbing lube and condoms from his nightstand, returning to find Dan palming himself through the lace panties, moaning quietly.

"Hurry up Phil," Dan whimpered.

Phil got back into bed, slowly pulling off Dan's panties, kissing his chest. He coated his fingers with lube, circling Dan's hole before entering one, letting Dan adjust before adding another, scissoring them. He entered a third, pumping them slowly until he hit Dan's prostate, eliciting a "Fuck." He kept using his fingers for a little longer, dragging them across Dan's prostate with each go until Dan was moaning and begging him to "Please fuck me Phil."

He removed his fingers, wiping them on his boxers before pulling those off and tossing them to the floor. He rolled on a condom and coated it with lube, lining up quickly. Dan gasped when he entered, and Phil let him adjust before moving slowly, pausing for a minute when he bottomed out.

"Move Phil," Dan demanded, and Phil complied, thrusting slowly before building up speed. The bed creaked and bumped the wall with their movements, the only sound besides Phil's pants and the string of obscenities and Phil's name coming from Dan's mouth.

"I'm close," Dan whined, fingers digging into Phil's back as Phil left more hickeys on his neck.

"Mmm, are you?" Phil hit Dan's prostate, getting a gasp and Dan's grip loosening.

"Y-yes." Dan came on their chests, clenching around Phil, pushing him over the edge. Phil rode out his orgasm before pulling out, collapsing next to Dan on the bed.

"Fuck," Dan mumbled, eyes half closed. "That was amazing."

"Yeah."

"Can we do it again later?"

"Anything you want bear." Phil kissed Dan's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
